pokemon adventure
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: this is a story about pokemon and a journey. Discontinued. DISCONTINUED. If you would like me to write more though, maybe i will disdiscontinue it an start writing it again. WARNING:This story isn't very good. My others are better.
1. Chapter 1

(at the beginning of each chapter I will show the levels gained).

Adventures in the ***** region!

Chapter one:The Heracross

"Go away!" I yelled.

The angry Heracross chased me across the forest. It technically wasn't my fault. Muffin was the one who interrupted them. The little Eevee didn't really know though. The reason why I said technically is because I told her to practice her tackle. She tackled the nearest bush disturbing the Heracross.

"Muffin! Do you think you could take some out?"I said.

I'm not sure I can, but I could try!said the Eevee.

She jumped off my shoulder and ran straight at the three Heracross. She jumped right at the closest and avoided the attack I recognize as horn slash. She hit the Heracross and it toppled over. The other two were still chasing after me. She used bounce to catch up and bounced on the second Heracross. The last one however was right on my heels.

I could see why the Heracross would be angry. Then...bam. No really it wasn't that loud. Just enough for the Heracross to tumble head over heels. I looked straight into what I first thought was a lions face. Then I looked closer and realized it was a Growlithe! Whoah I heard those were pretty rare. So how in the world could it be staring straight at me?

"Hello?"I said uncertainly. I could speak to pokemon but I was a little uncertain.

Yay yay yay!

You can talk to me! Yipee!

"Um hi..."

Espen! Espen! Are you all right?said Muffin who had caught up.

Yay! You're this pokemons master so I can be with you too!said the overexcited Grolithe.

Who are you?Muffin asked.

I saved Your master!

Wait what?said Muffin mow confused.

"Uh ahem?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:The new pokemon

Muffin-8-9

Wait so you rescued Espen?said a now even more confused Muffin.

I used my new attack dig claw!

"Um yah..."I said.

Can I come with you? Can I? Can I?said the Growlithe even more excited than before.

"Uh..."I said because I had nothing else to say.

I was surprised the Growlithe asked me this. I mean it was so direct...oh well.

Woh hold on a second! You came to her so you could come with her?

Yup I want to be with a trainer so I could adventure throughout the world!

(Okay very excited growlithe here.)

"Well...couldn't hurt I guess..."

Ehem...

"Excuse me you need to consult my partner here."

Can I! Can I?

...jeez...him...and me have been partners forever...

So that's a yes? I could be a partner to!

(exasperation...)

(Growlithe using puppy eyes...Even though he wasn't one)

fine!

But just before we were going to find Espen's starter pokemon at the lab!

YAY! that means another friend!

(sighs...)

Sorry if this chapter didn't have very much action. Don't worry. You'll get some soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:arrival at Redleaf town

Muffin-8-8 Flame-6-6

I finally reached Redleaf town. Professor Leefton said he thought I was ready for a new pokemon. I was excited. I heard the starters were Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. When I walked into the professors laboratory. He already knew all about the speaking thing.

"Hello Espen. How is your sister Ahara doing?"

"Good. She's as psyched up as ever after she beat the gym leaders in the Johto region. I just started my journey."

"Yes my friend professor Elm gave Lisa her starter pokemon besides Basil,"Leefton said.

"Oh yeah..."

"Are you trying to live up to your sister's legend?"

"Not really"

"Enough talk let's go see the pokemon!"

"Okay" I said relieved as I followed professor Leefton.

We arrived at a very big room. There so many pokeballs on shelves and cases. It was amazing. The professor pulled out a small glass case and poured eight pokeballs to the ground. They immediately started glowing red and out came the pokemon!

There were two Chimchar, Piplups , and Turtwigs.

Hi there! If you want any pokemon pick me!said a boastful turtwig.

(Looks like someone sounds a lot like Flame, the name we decided on for the jumpy Growlithe).

No pick meeeeeeeeeee!said a Chimchar.

You can talk to us?Said a quiet Piplup.

Then suddenly the Piplup was pushed aside by the others that were running straight at me.

"Hey!"I said and got up brushing the pokemon away.

I got up and walked towards the Piplup.

"You okay?"

Yahshe said.I'm used to it.

"Well do you want to join us?"

Really? Would that be okay?

"Yeah we could explore and have adventures"

Yay! I'm all for it!

"Is it okay that I call you something?"

Sure! Whatever you like!

"How about...Lexi?"

Okay!said a now cheerful Piplup.

"What do you think guys?"I asked to Flame and Muffin.

YAY, of course you can come!said Flame.

Yah you can come with ussaid Muffin.

"Its settled then. Welcome to group Lexi!"I said very happy of their descision.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:The first battle!

Muffin-8-8 Flame 6-6 Lexi 5-5

I had talked to Professor Leefton and he said that now that I had three pokemon I could officially start my journey. I was walking out the laboratory when he told me to beware of people called team platinum. I asked him who they were and he told me they were some evil people that tried to steal pokemon and hurt them and then sell them. I heard they fought dirty.

Well now that we're out of the lab what do we do?said Piplup.

"Well now we have to train"I said.

"Lets see what we have"

"Muffin use tackle but be careful!"

Muffin got the hint and used a tackle though I noticed she was putting all the weight onto it and it was wobbly.

"Muffin how about you balance more to get a better aim"

Okay but at least you don't have to trainsaid Muffin.

My turn next!said Flame.

"Okay what do you have?"

I'll show you!

Flame jumped off the ground and landed down in front of a tree and scratched it. Then he pounced on a tree and used his claws to dig into the log.

"Good. What about you?"I asked Lexi.

I don't have muchsaid Lexi.

Lexi shot a squirt of water hitting the tree.

Then she...used leer which was supposed to lower a pokemons defense.

"Well that was pretty good but we all need to wor-Bam!

What was that!said the three pokemon in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:First battle part two!

Muffin-8-8 Flame-6-6 Lexi-5-5

"Hey you"said a guy who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Get out of here this is private property!"

"It is?"I said surprised.

"I thought this was just the forest?"

"Well we've claimed it so get out or else!"

Just then I noticed a Silver P on his shirt.

"Are you team platinum?"I asked.

"RRRRRR...Get out or I'll make you!"said a now angry (just guessing)team platinum man.

"Not until I get enough answers!"

"That's it! Go Corpish!"

"If its a battle you want lets have it!"I said.

"Okay who wants to go out?"

I willsaid Lexi.

"Go Lexi!"

"Corpish use crabhammer!"

"Lexi dodge and use water squirt!"

The crabhammer missed and Piplup used water squirt hitting the Corpish.

"Use sharp pincers"

"Piplu-Bam!"

Lexi got hit and stumbled over.

"Are you okay?"

Yeah lets keep fighting!"

"Okay then Leer and water squirt!"

"Dodge it!"

Fortunately Corpish wasn't the best at being speedy and went flying, knocking out the Corpish.

"Hmphhh"

"Thats not all"the platinum man yelled!"

"Go diglett!"

I don't think I can do this onesaid Lexi.

"That's okay Lexi come back!"

The team platinum member raised an eyebrow and said "Don't try to understand pokemon, they're just mere tools that are enslaved by humans who have no freedom!"

"They're not enslaved and I'll prove that to you by letting my pokemon freely attack without orders!"

"Muffin go!"

...

Suddenly Muffin used tackle on the Diglett. The Diglett burrowed and shot dirt at Muffin.

Muffin didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden he used a perfect tackle and hit the Diglett right on. He didn't relent until he the Diglett fainted.

"But...pokemon don't have wills of theirrrr ownnn..."

Suddenly the man turned and ran away.

"Whew that was quite something!" I said.

I sprayed a potion on Lexi.

That was interestingsaid Muffin.

I was allowed to do whatever I wanted.

"Are you all right?"I asked.

Yup it was just awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:arrival at Alohoh city

Muffin-8-10 Flame 6-6 Lexi 5-7

After a great deal of whining from Flame of why he didn't get to battle, we reached Alohoh city. It was rumored to have a gym. Okay it does have a gym.

"Whew finally"I said.

Yeah that was one long journeysaid Muffin.

I'm hungrysaid Flame.

"Okay lets go get you guys something to eat"

After we dropped by the pokemart to buy food for Flame, Lexi and Muffin, they just wanted to plop down and sleep. The hotels were expensive and I Didn't have very much money so I just went over to a friends house. He was a little younger than me and hadn't started his journey yet.

"Yay it's you Espen!"

"Hi Kieran"I said.

"He's here!"said Kieran yelling at the top of his lungs.

Instantly Kieran's siblings came. Bastion, a teenager who said he didn't want to start a quest came over. A little girl named Vee came over also.

"Um hi."

"Hello, this is Vee and I'm Bastion"said Bastion.

"Can I see your pokemon?"said Vee.

"Uh, of course"I said.

I let out Flame, Lexi, and Muffin.

"Not that I don't like pokemon but I just don't see what's so exciting about a quest" said Bastion.

"It's just fun and you get to meet new pokemon"I answered.

"Hmmph I guess so"

Hey were awesome and that's the end of itsaid Muffin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:Practicing for upcoming events

Muffin-10 Flame-6-6 Lexi-5-7

"Hey have you heard about the gym leader?"said Bastion.

"Yes but I don't know very much about him."

"They say he's really strong"

"From what I know He's a dark physic type gym leader right?"

"Yup his name's Vernon"

"Hmmm...that's interesting"

"You should try to battle him!"said Vee and Kieran I unison.

"Whoa there hold that thought. I'm not very good at battles and I personally don't think I'm up to it"

"We could help you train?"said Vee

"And do their stuff that will strengthen your pokemon!"said Kieran.

"And if you really want to...I'll help too"said Bastion.

"Thanks, you know what maybe we can"I said.

"What do you think guys?"

Flame,Lexi, and Muffin were already out of their pokeballs and were nodding. Bastion, Vee, and Kieran all already knew about the talking trait.

"Come on! Dodge! Now tackle! Dodge again and use dig claws!"

Phewph... that was tiringsaid the tired Growlithe.

That was somethingsaid Muffin who had just finished the agility course to improve her speed under the supervision of Kieran.

Flame practiced balancing out his attacks and using the against a tree. Lexi has practiced using her water squirt and aiming. We were all exhausted. We had agreed a week ago that we were going to train until we got better. Lexi could now hit enemies accurately with water squirt and with a little more power. Flame learned a new move, ember and practiced that, controlling the flame and using his dig claws appropriately. Muffin now was faster and used her tackles well without throwing too much weight onto his side. I think we all did good until I realized by talking with a local how hard Vernon was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:Trainer battle!

Muffin-10-11 Flame 6-8 Lexi-7-9

We all agreed that we needed to practice. But not what not what Bastion,Vee, and Kieran set up for me. They had entered me into a trainer battle sequence so I could get the battle experience.

Which is why I was standing in the middle of a freezing barn where trainers battled each other to get better. Even if you lose you still get tactical experience.

"Flame dodge and use ember!"

"Marill dodge it!"said the opponent.

Now you may be wondering what the heck I was doing using a fire type against a water type but I was down to my last pokemon and the other trainers last pokemon was a Marill.

I ended up losing. Oh well. I went on to the next trainer. He sent out a...Heracross.

"Go Muffin!"

Oh we are so going to beat itsaid Muffin.

"Heracross use horn attack!"

It did a sloppy horn attack and thanks to Muffins agility training,she dodged it easily without being told.

"Muffin use tackle and then pounce!"

Muffin precisely tackled the Heracross and then used pounce to disable it.

"Now go Flame!Use ember and knock out the Heracross!"

The Heracross fainted.

The Heracross was only pokemon the trainer had. I had won.

More like the pokemon who had won.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:Pre battle of spookiness

Muffin-11-15 Flame-8-15 Lexi-7-14

This was my fourth day of training. Wins:21 Losses:15. There. I'm not that good but I'm getting better. I feel that Flame,Muffin, and Lexi all had gained a lot from this. Flame had learned flame wheel,

Muffin had learned bite,and Lexi had learned bubble beam.

I didn't learn this, but Bastion actually was the only one who could schedule a time for me to battle Vernon. In spite of not liking pokemon that much, he did it for me. I was grateful.

I was waiting. Then suddenly,a loud bumbumbum sounded. That meant the trainer had...lost.

Well I thought, here goes nothing, and stepped in. The gym was dark with dimly lit purple fire candles.

The crunchy cobblestone echoed across this spooky path way inside the gym.

Then suddenly...bam! A guy in a purple cloak appeared.

"I am the first of the people you must beat to face our all mighty gym leader."He said spookily.

"Let us begin!"

"Go Lexi!"I said.

Okay Espen let's do this!

I sent out Lexi, and he sent out Abra. It was a level 9.

"Lexi use bubble beam!"

"Abra transport"

"What?"

The Abra had vanished. Then it appeared and used physic spoon to get Lexi off balance. Then it started to power up for what I recognized as hidden power. I know lots of these moves and know how to counter them because I spent the time I wasn't battling studying.

I knew what to do. The Abra couldn't transport because it was charging up. I had three seconds.

"Lexi dodge...1...use...2...bubble beam...3"

Lexi dodged just in time to avoid the blast and used bubble beam. Abra's have weak health. It was automatically knocked out because of it's low health stats and it being only level nine.

"I see...you seem to be special with pokemon...perhaps you are powerful in the mind..."

He then disappeared, leaving me to journey on and think about what he said.


End file.
